Their Untold Romance
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: This is just a collection of stories of the romance between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno based on some of my favorite quotes. It's rated M because some material may be inappropriate.


_"I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it."_  
_- Kyle Schmidt_

**Sasuke's Story**

'Damn,' he thought. The beating of his heart thumped through his ears as he caught sight of a magnificent figure that stood between him and his path toward absolute revenge. The figure smiled weakly at him, but it was enough to get his heart to skip beats. He slowed down, eventually stopping and creating a safe distance between the two of them. There was a sad twinkle in her green eyes. Her stance looked neither defensive nor passive. Was she here to stop him? Was she here to report him? He stared at her indifferently, feigning annoyance. Secretly, he was relieved to see her - that she was the last person he got to see before he left. Yet it also meant that he'd have to start a life without her, and he simply couldn't imagine doing so.

He returned her stare emotionlessly, "Sakura."

The sound of her name brought an old hope that lit up in her eyes. She relived many memories, hoping it would persuade him to stay.

It didn't.

It hurt.

Happy memories. Sad memories. And memories that reminded him how much he was in love with her.

He steeled himself against the rage of emotions within himself as the first of her tears spilled down her fair cheek. Her lip fought quivers. Her delicate hands were clenched tightly against her chest.

If only.. If only she realized how incredibly strong she was. She possessed the strength to let him go and move on. He didn't. He was a coward. Too scared to follow his heart's desire and too scared to hurt her.

His only solution was to leave her. Make her hate him. Encourage her to believe that he didn't love her.

So he looked into her damp eyes and forced the sides of his lips to lift up into an arrogant smirk, "You're annoying."

The pain of his words flashed in her bright eyes. The silence stretched on. Her smile was weak. She had nothing else to say, no more memories to reminisce. He assumed that she had given up, that she had nothing else to offer.

He readied himself to proceed towards his dark path bent on revenge and isolation.

He took a step then stopped. His heart leapt to life. Her voice, confident and loud, rang through the night.

The power of her words hit him in a way he wasn't prepared for.

"Take me with you," she said.

He was speechless. For her to throw everything away just to be with him; it was ridiculous.

And for a moment, he enjoyed it. Here was a gorgeous woman, whom he was so desperately in love with, willing to sacrifice everything for him.

Then the guilt seized him. He didn't deserve her; and he was selfish enough to actually consider taking her with him. To rob her of everything she has worked so hard for, it would kill him inside each and everyday.

_No_, he thought fiercely, fighting the desire to just take her and run away as far as he can. She could never be part of his future, he wouldn't allow it.

But before he could even say anything, she spoke again, "I promise that I won't get in your way. It would be like I wasn't even there."

Oh, how terribly mistaken she was. She was his unreachable goal and revenge was the only thing that stopped him from throwing himself at her feet.

'I want you,' he wanted to say, 'I will always want you here by my side.'

"Don't be pathetic," was what he actually said.

Again the pain shone bright in her eyes. More desperately, she pleaded, "Please. I want to stay with you."

She made him feel so wanted - so loved. And it made it all the more difficult to leave. He couldn't lie to her any longer. He refused to continue to hurt her.

Without another word, he walked onward, approaching the Konoha gates. He made it passed her successfully. He felt the cold lack of her gaze as she focused on the ground.

He was sure it was over. She had given up. Nothing was holding him back anymore.

"If you go, I'll scream-"

He was behind her in a flash. A sudden blow to the stomach and she was knocked out.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Then she went limp in her arms.

Warm. Vulnerable. Peaceful.

'_I'll scream,_' she had said. He smiled down at her, 'how cute.'

The love in her words was so incredibly strong. So selfish and immature. It's been a long time since he had felt precious to someone, and he was satisfied with just that.

But to just thank her? She was worth much more than that, and to show her how much he appreciated her was impossible.

So before he lay her softly on the cold stone bench, he whispered his last words, "I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it."

She woke up with the sweetest taste on her lips, and regret the interruption from the most beautiful dream of gentle words.


End file.
